Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Iron Maidens
The Iron Maidens was a competition held in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. It feautured six robots all driven by female members of their teams and also wives and girlfriends of regular team members. The format was two eliminators, two semi-finals and a final, similar to a Series 4 heat. The episode was first shown in early 2003 on BBC Choice and was repeated on September 19, 2003 on BBC Two. *This episode is most notable for it being the last episode ever shown on the BBC, prior to the rights being purchased by Five. *After this episode, champion Chompalot was retired, placing it as one of only a handful of robots to win their final battle *For this episode, Hazel Heslop of Team Firestorm competed with the Kat 3 team *The fight between Chompalot and Behemoth is seen as controversial, as Chompalot was righted by Shunt to allow it to continue with, and ultimately win, the battle. Even more than this, it was Shunt who delivered the killing blow to Behemoth, knocking the link out of the front with his axe Competing Robots Behemoth *Team Members: Liz Pritchard, Anthony Pritchard, Claire Gray *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.03m x 0.66m *Power: Electric motor *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper & axe *Strengths: Speed and power *Weaknesses: Inexperience Chompalot *Team Members: Debs Cook, Simon Cook, James Cook *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.66m x 1.22m x 0.68m *Power: 2 x electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic jaws and rear spike *Strengths: Sel-righting mechanism *Weaknesses: Knights in shining armour Kat 3 *Team Members: Georje Reed, Julie-Ann Williams, Hazel Heslop *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 1.15m x 1.25m x 0.84m *Power: 2 x 1000W Electric Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic axe *Strengths: Girl power *Weaknesses: Driver control Pussycat *Team Members: Ann Gribble, Alan Gribble, Stuart Barnwell *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.66m x 0.90m x 0.63m *Power: 2 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Spinning blade *Strengths: Always lands on its feet *Weaknesses: Exposed tyres Riptilion *Team Members: Lorna Graham, Peter Platt, Geoff Graham *Weight: 85kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.39m x 1.50m *Power: 2 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Spikes and spinning claws *Strengths: Fast, strong and agile *Weaknesses: Flippable Spin Doctor *Team Members: Jenny Harlow, Tim Harlow, Alastair Harlow *Weight: 83kg *Dimensions: 0.53m x 0.66m x 0.66m *Power: 2 x 24v wheelchair motors *Weapons: Revolving body *Strengths: Compact and destructive *Weaknesses: No self-righting mechanism Round 1 Chompalot vs Spin Doctor vs Pussycat The first Iron Maidens battle got underway with Spin Doctor spinning up to speed, but was rammed by Chompalot, which stop it revolving. Chompalot pushed Spin Doctor into the Disc of Doom release button, but then released Spin Doctor. Pussycat, meahwhile, dug its blade into the back of Chompalot. Chompalot chased Spin Doctor into the CPZ, where Shunt axed the top of Spin Doctor, although surprisingly Shunt did not puncture the shell. Chompalot then got a grip of Spin Doctor, but let it go again. Pussycat then attacked Spin Doctor, scratching the machine, but not causing any serious damage with its blade. Chompalot then got a grip of Pussycat, before releasing it, and then repeated this again. Pussycat then oddly attacked Mr Psycho with its disc. Spin Doctor meanwhile had had its mobility reduced to small movements, as a tyre had come loose from the machine. Pussycat rammed the machine a couple of times, but then left Spin Doctor to be counted out by Refbot. Cease was called soon after this. Qualified: Chompalot & Pussycat Kat 3 vs Behemoth vs Riptilion Oddly, Behemoth began this battle by driving straight into the arena wall, before slamming into the Disc of Doom release tyre, before running into Kat 3 and flipping it over with the bucket. Kat 3 struggled to self-right, whilst Behemoth was axed by Shunt. Refbot was pushed onto the angle grinders by Refbot, and Riptillion came in, but could not cause any damage, and was lifted by Behemoth, but not toppled. Eventually, Kat 3 self-righted; however Riptillion was not moving, and the House Robot pounced. Kat 3 axed Riptillion with the axe, and dragged the machine across the arena, before letting it go, allowing Refbot to start the count out, whilst Behemoth fought with Shunt, and Kat 3 pressed the pit release. Kat 3 pushed Riptillion towards the pit, Mr Psycho came in for a hammer blow, before allowing Kat 3 to suspend Riptillion over the pit. Eventually, Mr Psycho delivered a final blow to pit Riptillion, allowing Kat 3 and Behemoth to progress Qualified: Kat 3 & Behemoth Round 2 Kat 3 vs Pussycat The battle began with Kat 3 missing many axe blows, landing them only on the arena floor. Pussycat was far more effective, attacking with the blade and dislodging panels from the Kat. Kat 3 then ran towards, and pressed, the pit release tyre. More dodging ensued, until Pussycat finally attacked Kat 3 again, once again causing damage to the side. Pussycat then drove straight into the CPZ, and Killalot came in, but Ann Gribble at the controls spin away. Kat 3 then punctured Pussycat with its axe, but only caused a small hole. Kat 3 then got in behind Pussycat and tried to axe the rear, but missed. Pussycat then ripped away the loose panel entirely, exposing the CO2 tank, and the wheels. Kat 3 did not seem fazed by this, however, and attacked Pussycat with its axe. The front of Kat 3 had the front of the machine buckled by Pussycat, but nevertheless both cats went the distance, and the fight was decided by the judges and Pussycat was declared the winner on sheer damage. Winner: Pussycat Chompalot vs Behemoth Both machines dodged each other at the start, Chompalot running into the disc of doom release button, before running over it, conveniently spinning it at the correct angle to allow it to attack Behemoth from behind, but Behemoth was quick enough to turn round and flip Chompalot over. At this point, Shunt controversially re-righted Chompalot, and many debate whether Chompalot would have righted without the aid of Shunt. Behemoth again tried to flip Chompalot, and in retaliation, Chompalot tried, but failed, to grab Behemoth with its jaw. Behemoth then ran into the CPZ and Shunt attacked it mercilessly, axing the top of the machine. Chompalot seized the initiative and pushed Behemoth back into Shunt, one axe blow knocked the link out. Chompalot then grabbed Behemoth, pushed it into the pit release button, before backing it into the pit. Winner: Chompalot Final Pussycat vs Chompalot The battle began with Pussycat attacking Chompalot with the blade, but Chompalot spun away, but oddly got itself wedged underneath the arena floor, due to the low profile of the weaponry. Between them, Pussycat and Sergeant Bash freed Chompalot, and the two danced around each other, eventually straying too close to the CPZ, rewarded for doing so with a ram from Growler. Chompalot then grabbed the shell of Pussycat, but released its foe. Chompalot then rammed Pussycat into the floor spinner, but again Ann Gribble escaped. Chompalot once again grabbed Pussycat, but this time did not let go, after much struggling, pressed the pit release, and dropping Pussycat down, a surprise victory for Chompalot. Iron Maidens Champion: Chompalot Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2